comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Oliver Queen was born the son of rich Star City Industrialist Robert Queen and his wife Moira Queen. Oliver was somewhat spoiled by his parents and would often be given to everything he wanted when ever he wanted. Oliver's life would change when his father bought him a bow for his 12th birthday, which Oliver accidentally killed a rabbit with and caused the boy to feel extremely guilty and turned him away from hunting. Oliver would lose his parents to a plane crash when he was 16 leaving him a large trust fund. Oliver would eventually grow-up to be the head of Queen Industries when he turned 18 and would become an international play boy often compared to Bruce Wayne. Oliver would continue to be a play boy in till he turned 25 when he went sailing on his yacht, drunk, during a storm and would eventually end up falling off his yacht into the sea. Oliver would end up losing conciseness and would eventually awake on a island with only his old hunting bow that he had on his yacht before the storm. Oliver would spend six months trapped on the island and was forced to fight to survive. Ollie would eventually leave the island after discovering a drug cartel, was using the island as marijuana farm. Ollie would destroy most of the farm and defeat the cartel members and would sue their radio to contract authorities and get rescued. After leaving the island, Ollie would return to being the head of Queen Industries, but grew bored with it and his previous lifestyle. Oliver would eventually decided to become a vigilante like Starman and would create a costume and a new bow with what he called trick arrows. Ollie would take the alias Green Arrow and become the protector of Star City. Ollie would spend his first year working alone, but would eventually take in local orphan and marksman prodigy, Roy Harper who was just as skilled as Ollie. Roy would take the alias of Speedy and work as Ollie's sidekick for a full year. Present Falling Out Between Partners & Loss of Identity The partnership between Ollie and Roy would end after Queen Industries began to lose contracts and investors. The problems with Queen Industries would cause Ollie to become depressed and would cause him to develop a drinking problem. This would cause a wedge between him and Roy, who would turn to drugs, which he quickly got addicted to. Ollie, would eventually discover Roy's secret and would disown him and fire him from being his sidekick. Roy would leave Star City shortly after and Ollie, would go further into depression and becoming an full alcoholic. Ollie would eventually get drunk before a patrol and accidentally caused the death of two police that he could of saved if he wasn't drunk. Ollie would also lose his company after they deemed him unfit to continue to run the company after a drunken outburst during a charity event. Ollie would eventually quit being Green Arrow and would destroy almost everything related to his alternate life and would eventually leave Star City and the U.S. to live in the Himalayas believing that it would be better if he would just disappear. Life in the Himalayas Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Bow Wielders Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Projectiles Category:Tactical Analysis